


Отвертка

by Kenilvort



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort





	Отвертка

Сидеть в тюрьме было на редкость… утомительно. Не тяжело, но скучно. Страшно нудно. Одно и тоже, все одно и тоже. Ну хоть бы что-нибудь произошло! Любая неожиданность, любой сюрприз! Пускай и неприятный.

Тот явился в виде хлебца с отрубями.

И Гирико возликовал.

Согласно покетбукам, доходившим из «большой земли», в хлебе окажется напильник. Что с ним делать, Гирико не знал. Но это был канон, он означал, что где-то там, на воле у него друзья. Или доброжелатели. Ну кто-нибудь…

«Надеюсь, что они подпишутся…»

Напильника не оказалось, но была отвертка. С удобным эбонитовым держателем. И тэгом «Гирико (Б.П.)». **Его** отвертка. Тех времен, когда еще были Лоэв и големы.

Кто? И, главное, зачем?

Записка затерялась в крошках – он едва ее нашел.

«Ты обронил. Дж. Лоу».

Хлеб он все-таки доел. Пускай и с отрубями.

Пф! Доброжелатели? Кому они нужны. На воле у него и впрямь был кто-то. Настоящий. Ну и что, что враг. 


End file.
